A mirror device for a vehicle in which a ring-shaped spring is fitted around the outer periphery of a fitting and supporting part provided on a mirror holder so that a spherical part of a joint on a housing side is fitted thereinto, and an engagement claw that engages with the spring in order to prevent the spring from coming off is projectingly provided integrally with the outer periphery of the fitting and supporting part is disclosed in Patent Document 1.